<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nectar Infused Desires by SoraHinari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512926">Nectar Infused Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari'>SoraHinari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft sex, Tags Are Hard, ThanZag - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus returns from a run only to find his lover, Death Incarnate himself, sat on his bed with a bottle of nectar swirling in his hand. Normally he would rush off to another run, another ransacking through his father's realm... But how can he say no when Thanatos is right there and so inviting... And that nectar bottle looking quite interesting in your boyfriend's grasp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ThanZag, Thanatos &amp; Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nectar Infused Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, Sora here!<br/>I am in the Hades hole once more this time with a nsfw ficlet of those two dorks that I so much adore! I am still practicing with nsfw, I still don't feel confident in them as much but I wanted to post this. <br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zagreus was used to standing up from that bloody pool, brushing the droplets on his hair back into it before shaking every evidence that he was in that bloodbath off. What the prince of the Underworld wasn’t used to was Hypnos mumbling something to himself after taking a peek at him… Usually the guy was chirping and joyful, ready to recap every of his deaths new or old. Not minding that much, Zagreus walked towards the doorway of his room, smiling and waving at his mother and father, greeting Nyx from afar since she was having a talk with Meg in the garden, before entering the room. His messy room, where he could relax and see Than sitting on his bed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wait what?!’</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>After closing his eyes for a second to stretch his back, Zagreus opened them wide to make sure what he saw wasn’t a fantasy. No, it surely was real, since Thanatos was on his bed, legs crossed, hood gone and a bottle of nectar in his hand. Walking closer to his lover, the prince chuckled and slowly sat on the other’s lap, settling his legs carefully on his bed by weighing himself on his knees.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmm, what do you have there Than? Someone gifted you Nectar besides me?” Zag asked, feeling some drops of blood trickling down his neck, apparently he didn’t shake them off completely. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t be silly Zag, I got this myself for you… A little thank you for all the gifts you lavished me with.” Thanatos was straight out honest with him, but the smile on his lips was apparent, accompanied by the gentle hand he placed on Zagreus’ hips to steady the prince on his lap properly, at least using his free hand that is.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hades’ son felt the skulls holding up his garment being lowered, the hand from his hips already slipping upwards to remove the red and black tunic from his body. Zagreus could only bite his bottom lip, leaning into Thanatos even more as he felt the other leaving the nectar bottle down on the mattress and starting to undress him with both hands. His heterochromatic eyes slowly closing, letting himself get enveloped into the chilled embrace of his lover, feeling the strong arms finally managing to throw the lonely tunic behind him somewhere, the bone decorations dropping on the floor with a small clicking noise. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Softly, Zagreus tugged on Thanatos’ dark robes, but as if he didn’t do it at all, the god of death started kissing up his neck, lips cold against his hot skin. They traveled gently from the bottom side of his chin down to his collarbone, biting, nibbling along the way, making Zagreus moan softly right next to his Death’s ear. As Thanatos took a break from kissing his neck, the prince tried to speak, but was soon hushed by his lover kissing him this time on the lips, the corner of his eye seeing a greenish smoke obscuring the entrances to his room from the outside crowd, making the moment more private than usual.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Soon his heterochrome eyes closed shut, letting himself melt in Thanatos’ grasp, feeling his lover pushing their bodies together closer than before. That alone made Zagreus shiver, his fingers crawling up Thanatos’ white hair, gripping some of the short locks in order to try and keep his mind straight… Somewhat at least. Legs lazily around Than’s waist as they kept kissing, soon going from simple kissing to hot dance between their tongues, wrapping around each other, fighting over who will win over the two. Although hot and bothered, Zagreus didn’t have the patience to fight on, letting his boyfriend win in the kiss as he was working his way below the dark robes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Than, come on, this is unfair!” The whining voice of the prince echoed in between their lips, in a low tone even if they had their privacy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I beg your pardon? I have absolutely no idea what you are referring to my prince, care to enlighten me?” For once the tone used by the eldest of the two was not serious nor stern, but somewhat playful. It was weird for Zagreus but not unwelcome in any way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The prince kept quiet after that, his mouth covered with cold lips that normally would melt under the heat of his, but not when it was the Death Incarnate. Zagreus could feel the cold hands tracing over his forearms, making him sigh in the connection of their lips as the two thumbs circled his already hardening buds on his chest. Looking down, even if they were kissing, the prince could see Thanatos’ thumbs passing by the nipples, flicking them slightly on purpose to make the prince of the underworld moan and break the kiss.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Eyes on me Zagreus, you understand that my eyes are up here and not down there right?” With a smirk Thanatos instead pinched the sensitive now buds, prying out a louder moan from the prince, even feeling his hardening cock twitch against their pressed together bodies “You are getting quite excited, although I dare say I cannot put my finger on as to why…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Thanatos chuckled at his own response, smooth lips going down on an edged jawline to a bobbing adam’s apple, giving it a lick, which moved down to the collarbone of his lover where he started layering bites. Of course on the side his toying with Zagreus’ chest didn’t stop, he could feel the prince shivering under his hands, melting into their combined desires and wants. He could tell how hard Zagreus kept trying to undress him, failing as what he had managed to remove was just the jeweled neck piece and his belt, the black cloth still hanging on his shoulders although loosened on the bottom. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Even now, with shaking hands, the prince kept trying in vain, moaning out Death’s name louder by the minute, loud enough that if it wasn’t for Thanatos creating that barrier on the entrances, his voice could reach the ears of every shade and resident of the House of Hades.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was not even the fact that Zagreus was a rookie in this, him and Thanatos regularly worked out their libido together, especially after long runs or days when Death Incarnate had way too much on his plate from the mortal life. Zagreus adored spending time with his boyfriend like so, even if they didn’t lead themselves fully at the end of their erotic path they still remained in each other’s arms. And yet, even after all those times, the prince of the Underworld was still sensitive to touches like these, touches and caresses that usually didn’t happen so early on but as they went through with it, therefore starting out with them so suddenly had him on edge the instant his body could respond to them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Than, you’re being unfair. You cannot have me… Naked on your lap… While you do these things to my body. You know very well that if you do- Ah!” The prince was cut off by one of Thanatos’ bare hands grasping his erection, which was now fully hardened and even twitching in the hand of his lover.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The piercing golden eyes were relentless, no matter how long he stared at them they weren’t wavering at all, they remained unmoving, looking right into Zagreus’ mismatched ones as the prince kept letting out moans of pleasure from those small teasing touches. But of course, opposed to what mortals think, Death is gentle, sweet, caring, he adores those who he holds dear. Holding true to that figure of peaceful death and passing, Thanatos turns his body carefully in order to lay Zagreus back on the pillows of his bed, his own ashen figure resting between the fiery ended legs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kisses slowly made their way down to the prince’s torso, lips followed by hands around the abdomen. Resting his palms on the delicate sides, the muscles under his fingertips flexing with each breath, Thanatos released one of his hands to grasp the bottle of nectar, long forgotten somewhere on the bed’s covers. That alone got him a questionable look of curiosity from the prince, but soon that look was dismissed for one of heat, Zagreus just biting his lip as he saw his lover bite off the bottle of the godlike juice to only pour it on his abs, making him gasp from the sudden liquid running down his body.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At first Zagreus hissed from his bitten lip, throwing his head back and gripping the pillow that was supporting his waist up on the head of the bed. But soon that hissing ceased and turned into a moan, and then several ones that followed as Thanatos proceeded to do something the prince didn’t have in mind at all. He didn’t expect the warm tongue to start lapping up the liquid, hands strongly gripping the sides of his hips as his boyfriend’s stare was directly on him. He could see the muscle running around his stomach, through each crevice, sweeping up the droplets of the orange nectar, sliding down and ending up teasing his erection with mere nearby touches. It made Zagreus yearn for more, made him grip Thanatos’ hair instead of the pillow, arch his back and moan out his partner’s name as if it was a prayer and as if he was a mortal, begging for Death to grant him one more day.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But the god of blood didn’t do that, he just looked at the death incarnate straight in the eyes, chest heavy from lengthened breaths. Instead of begging for mercy, Zagreus raised his hips higher, making Thanatos look up at him with a smirk before picking up the bottle again, thankfully unspilled of its contents thanks to how curvy it was. He was going to ask about what his lover was planning to do but he found out before getting out a word, the nectar soon spilled on his erection, making it twitch from the sudden change of temperature on the skin for that second. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Leaving some of that godly juice inside the circular bottle, Thanatos traced by licking around the hard member, feeling its slight twitches at the tip of his tongue and humming in a pleased tone as he left a kiss on the sensitive tip. Feeling Zagreus shiver under him was all he could ask for, having the prince that everyone wanted by their side his, it was all that Thanatos could wish for. He guided his tongue down the shaft, licking away all the nectar fallen on the cock, not wanting to leave anything to waste as his stare left the heterochromatic one of his boyfriend, instead golden eyes closed as Death allowed himself to feel. His lips soon wrapped around the balls, giving them soft kisses and small sucks before returning to the top parts of Zagreus’ dick, circling the head with the tip of his tongue once more, pushing the skin back to reveal the dampness created by the excitement between the two.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Than, please Than-” the prince trailed off, a moan leaving his lips as the sensations from between his legs were waving through his body, almost at an unbearable pace.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please, what Zag? I cannot understand you, unless you speak up that is.” Thanatos explained, his lips so close to the tip, his breath hitting the damp skin making Zagreus shiver even more, want even more, need even more.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please… Just let me blow off in your mouth, I cannot take it anymore. I don’t know what has gotten into you today, you’re so…” At first he didn’t know what he wanted to say. Thanatos was so many things that he could spurt out of his mouth, hot, sexy, amazing… If you asked Zagreus that moment what he wanted to say… It would probably be... “So attentive…” With a sudden blush on his pale cheeks, Zagreus finally managed to speak up and looked away that instant, his breathing calming down, but not for long.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Soon he turned back into panting and moaning, feeling Thanatos’ mouth wrapping around his exposed head and teasing the slit, pushing it in with his tongue as he felt the precum soak it even more. But of course Thanatos didn’t stop there, he hummed around the top part of the erection, only to move further down on the cock, taking it inch by inch, careful to trace his tongue down from the tip to every little vein and spot of the member, making sure to cover it all with saliva, letting a string connect it with his lips as he pulled it out of his mouth after getting it half way in. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As he looked at Zagreus, who was whimpering with small whining, breathless sounds coming out from his mouth, Death started stroking the moist cock carefully. He pumped the member carefully, threading his fingers precisely to cover it fully with the already layered saliva. His golden gaze was back on the prince, who was arching his back now, breaths fast and building up his release. Than could tell, the cock in his grasp was twitching and leaking, but remembering what Zagreus told him before he stopped his strokes and moved in between the slender legs once more. That earned him a confused but heated stare from his lover, to which he only replies with a kiss on the tip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Than… Why did you sto- Ah!” Once more the prince was cut off by a moan, buckling his hips upwards as he felt Thanatos swallowing his member fully in his throat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With the thrust of Zag’s hips, Thanatos felt the head poke the back of his throat, but that didn’t stop him from deep throating his boyfriend… Once more very thankful that they had their privacy, judging by how loud Zagreus’ moans were and how tight his white hair was being gripped, as if Zagreus was holding on them for dear life itself, which was ironic on its own. If Thanatos wasn’t so focused on staring at his boyfriend’s face while sucking him off, he might have broken out a chuckle just from the sheer irony of his train of thought. His lips fixed themselves around the base, sucking with moving his head at a reasonable pace up and down, mainly allowing his lover all the freedom of moving his head with the thrusts from his hips, while also nesting his hands on the prince’s abs, tracing the muscles there and feeling some left over drops of nectar. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The taste and smell of Zagreus and nectar, even on his dick, drove Thanatos almost at the edge of his impulse control as well, but he managed to hang on, wanting his loved one to be pleased first once before he went all out on him without restraints. But even if he was enamored by his senses overfilling, he didn’t expect Zagreus moaning out his name loudly enough to earn his attention, or his golden eyes to widen as his head was pushed at the base of the cock as it pulsed and released warm cum, which by its turn slid down his throat, giving him no other option but to swallow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After he felt the grip on his hair loosening and the arch of Zagreus’ back fading into a relaxed flat position on the mattress, the son of night removed his head from in between his partner’s legs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he still stared at Zagreus. He was now standing on his knees, still positioned right at the opening Zag’s legs made, but only just realized that his tunic was still on. With the prince looking at him, trying to calm down his breathing, with those breathtaking mismatched red and green, Thanatos started undressing fully, removing every little black piece of chiton on his body, letting it slide down and pool on the bed as he allowed his body to slide upwards. Soon their foreheads touched, so did their still hard privates, but neither of the two were phased, Thanatos too busy admiring how beautiful Zagreus was even after an intense climax, and Zagreus too busy sinking himself into the two strong hands that now cupped his cheeks, in addition to those golden eyes making him melt into a puddle from staring in his dreamy filled gaze.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They kept panting, trying to calm down from Zagreus’ sweet release, but the prince had other plans. With a bit of stretching, he managed to reach the bottle of nectar, seeing that some of the fruity honey liquid was still in the bottle. He tipped the container on both of his and Thanatos’ dicks, making the god of death hiss and glare at him, but soon Than moaned out his name as the prince started stroking them both together.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Zag, what do you think you’re-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Death was cut off, lips on his, heating up the moment even more as the prince’s hot tongue rubbed against his, rumbling his mouth filled with mixed moans from both parties. While they kissed Than could tell the stroking pace had picked up, he himself found himself groaning and thrusting his hips in search of more friction from his lover’s hand. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Than… I need you to do me a favor…” Having the full attention of Death Incarnate on him, Zagreus smiled up at his boyfriend, bringing up the hand that was stroking them and licking some dripping nectar off his palm. His mismatched eyes stuck on Thanatos’ intense gaze “Wreck me…” His slender legs wrapped around Than’s waist, pulling him as close as possible, a cheeky smirk on his face as his partner looked shocked for a moment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“E-Excuse me, what?” Death blushed, flustered at losing control so suddenly. Thanatos thought he would be for once the one swooning Zagreus and yet, the prince proved him wrong once more, surprising him with every ticking second.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At that moment, Zagreus traced both of his hands around Thanatos’ chest, making little trace marks with his nails all over the pecks, teasing the perky nipples a tad bit. Surely enough he chuckled with the shivers he received, allowing his hands for now to rest around Death’s neck and drape down his shoulders a tad bit. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You heard me Than.” The prince mused with a teasing tone, his hips raised just enough so the tip of his partner’s cock could poke his entrance. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sure, they were just getting started, but he was used to it by now. Which was why he was quite surprised to feel the leftover nectar from his erection, that had dripped down his ass, being smoothed over his hole with two fingers. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At first he blinked downwards, trying to piece together the puzzle, but soon he felt a shock through his body. He threw his head back and moaned, rocking his hips on the two fingers that entered him and were so mercilessly rubbing and pressing his prostate oh so perfectly. Thanatos knew his way with his body, more so than Zagreus would dare to admit, and to be perfectly honest he also knew to not listen to the Underworld Prince when it came to being rough. Death Incarnate knew very well that whenever he went rough on his childhood friend all he got was the heat of the moment and a pouty prince, whining about lower back pain after everything. Therefore he decided to prepare him, better safe than sorry after all.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It took him a good while for Zagreus to relax around his fingers, his lips traveling down and up the prince’s body as he felt it rock on his hand. But when Zag finally lowered his moans and he managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes, Than lined up himself properly with the entrance below him. Biting his grayish lip, the son of night poked the pink puckered muscle with the naked tip, still wet from both pre-cum fluids and the nectar Zagreus used to stroke them together. Because of that it was so easy to actually slide in, both his dick and his lover’s hole dripping from the sweet nectar as he entered him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zagreus instantly clawed down on Thanatos’ broad shoulders, letting his nail press the skin under them as they traveled down the forearms of his boyfriend and soon decided to grip right above his elbows, before positioned carefully around his shoulders by Death himself. The two men pressed against each other, a strong pair of arms around one another as they held their lovers in a sweet embrace, Thanatos taking his sweet time letting his prince relax into the feeling so no feeling of pain would ensue. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Than… Than, it’s okay.” With deep breaths, finally his whimper mixed moans dying down, Zagreus looked into Thanatos’ eyes and smiled. “I really am fine… I always am with you. Honestly you should stop worrying about hurting me so much, I can see it by how tense your jaw is!” The prince mused, a chuckle following his words as they ended with a kiss on the other’s jawline.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know I shall always worry, my dear prince.” A signature kind of smile made its way on Thanatos’ lips, a smile only given between him and Zagreus, it was warm and kind, barely there, kind of stoic and yet so very unique.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Following the reassuring talk from both of them, Thanatos started moving. His thrusts precise, angled exactly where Zagreus wanted them, making the prince under him claw harder on the nape of his neck, leaving scratch marks that he was glad his neck piece would cover. The pace was slow, sensual at first, both of the gods wanting to just bask in each other’s presence. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But soon, as if lady Aphrodite showered them with her blessings, hunger took over even the composed character of Death himself. He started biting down his love’s neck, covering the prince with possessive bitemarks and lovemarks, symbolizing that the prince was his and his alone. His thrusts went from slow to fast, his hold on Zagreus only becoming stronger. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With that, Zagreus started feeling the wave of passion himself, his mouth agape in a continuously moaning state, a mix of sounds of pleasure and Thanatos’ name leaving his lips as if he was preaching Death to take him. He embraced the marking, sliding his nails downwards to mark his boyfriend even on the chest, where he knew the son of night wouldn’t be able to hide them. Even going to the next step, the prince wrapped his legs tighter around his lover’s waist, bringing him as deeper in him as possible enjoying the feeling of being full, of being taken, of being completed by his other half.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They looked at each other, gold locked in green and red, contrast at its finest. Almost like their skin, pale white fine complexion against ashen gray. Like their hair, black tuffs, messy around the fiery laurels mixed with some white strands as the men’s foreheads were pressed together. Like life and death, contrasting so well off each other that they cannot do without one another, drawn by each other, supporting each other… In the case of the gods, loving, treasuring and protecting each other, both in body and spirit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They are locked in each other’s embrace, like the never-ending cycle they belong in. They gaze in each other’s eyes as they make love, hoping it will last more, hoping that their duties won’t take this moment away for just one more moment. Thanatos tears up at that thought, hugging Zagreus closer, the idea of losing his prince from his hold hurts him more than he dare speak out loud. But the god of life kisses away his tears, whispering sweet ‘I love you’s next to Death’s ear, making sure they are only exchanged between them, laying in secret for only the two to hear.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was just enough to make Thanatos smile, to make him kiss the prince as his thrusts became slower but deeper, wanting to get enveloped in the feeling of his eternal lover around him, enjoying himself buried deep inside him and the pleased moans coming out of Zagreus. But he didn’t climax at all, his boyfriend had the chance to do it once but he was already at the edge the minute he entered the prince, and so it didn’t take long for him to warn his other half. Although, Zagreus himself wasn’t far away from a second release. In due time, after a handful of deep thrusts, both gods orgasmed, shivering in each other’s arms from the tension.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>To relieve their libido, when Thanatos removed himself from Zagreus’ insides, the prince pulled Death down next to him, under the covers of his bed. He heard the nectar bottle rolling down on his carpet, but he didn’t mind it, he was too busy laying his head on Thanatos’ chest, hugging his cherished partner close. A groan came from the taller male, a small chuckle from the shorter one as a reply before their voices, although a bit hoarse, were heard in the room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Zag, I have to go… Work-” Death was once again interrupted by his prince, just by a simple peck on his lips that he could just casually speak after but he didn’t.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know. Work calls. But just stay here a little bit, allow me to stay in your arms until we catch our breaths and then we can both be back on our routine.” His smile was soft as he proposed that and he could tell Thanatos agreed with his suggestion, just by the pure fact his grip around his shoulders tightened, pushing him deeper in Death’s embrace.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Closing his eyes half way, the son of Hades started tracing incoherent shapes on Thanatos’ chest as he felt his soulmate twirl some short black strands of hair between his fingers. Who knew nectar could have more uses than just drinking… Honestly not Zag… And even more honestly, realization hit him that he probably wouldn’t be able to drink nectar after this without blushing. But he had time to think about that later, for now he just enjoyed being held by Than, because that was his place, in Death’s arms, since life and death were so inevitably drawn to each other, forever and always.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoi!<br/>Thank you for reading this!<br/>I truly hope you enjoyed going through this one-shot!<br/>Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>